Reese: Growing up in Blue Blood
by aliqueen16
Summary: What if Jamie had wed Maria Romano from the pilot? What if they had a son? Here are those answers and more adventures of the Reagan clan, especially Reese Romano Reagan. Some cannon events, some purely fictional. Better than it sounds, I'm having trouble with the summary. Trigger Warnings for death and gunshot wounds. Family, H/C,Romance, Crime.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie's love story

Jamie's pov

 **( A/N: I will be bringing some OC's and some things will NOT** go **hand in hand with the series. Please no flames over that. Constructive criticism is welcome)**

I had graduated from the police academy a few years ago; alongside my wife; who was only my fiancee at the time; Maria Romano; now Romano Reagan; and she had been the only cadet to graduate from the police academy with a sharp shooting medal. Previously, I had graduated from Harvard with a Law degree, but decided I wanted in on the Reagan family business.

My grandfather Henry had been a cop and a Police Commissioner, my Dad Frank had been a cop and was the current PC, my brother Joe was a cop killed in the line of duty; my brother Danny was a first grade police detective... the only Reagan to be in law enforcement, but as a DA, was my older sister Erin, who served as a prosecutor. A few months after being on the streets as rookie cops, Maria and I were wed, with her parents in attendance; along with my family;which at the time meant Grandpa, Dad,and my siblings; now also consisted of Erin's daughter Nicky; whose father Jack Boyle had died not long after Joe; Linda, Danny's wife and a nurse; and their two boys, Sean and Jack. Despite the uneasy parents, all the kids in the Reagan clan showed interest in following in their parents and forefathers footsteps and going into law enforcement, especially my son.

 **FLASHBACK**

In the few years in between Erin becoming a mom and Danny a dad; Maria came up to me one day when we were both off duty, wrapping her arms around my shoulder "Hey, Jamie." I smiled and kissed her "Hey,what 's in your hand?" the question was referring to a small box she held partially hidden, but purposefully visible; and she simply handed it to me, a radiant grin on her face as I opened it, then gasped upon seeing dozens of positive pregnancy tests. We had been told she was practically barren, with extremely low, one-in-a-trillion chances of ever having a child; so this had us over the moon. We both were crying tears of joy and I whispered, hand instinctively resting on her stomach "I can't believe it..." she smiled "Me neither." We kissed, deciding to wait two days to tell Grandpa, Dad, Danny, Linda, Erin and little Nicky at the Reagan Sunday dinner. I was so excited!

Once we had all taken our seats and said grace, Grandpa Henry spoke up "Jamie, you said you and Maria had some news?" I took my wife's hand in mine, and beaming, we exclaimed "We're expecting!"

The entire family congratulated us, extremely happy with the unexpected news; even Nicky, only two years old, squealed in delight. A few months later, Maria had to be rushed to surgery because our little troublemaker had gotten the umbilical cord wrapped twice around his neck; so, 2 and a half weeks before his actual due date; Reese Romano Reagan was born; weighing 6lbs 3oz and he was 21 inches long. The entire family was overjoyed.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Maria came up to me, hugging me from behind, and whispered "What are you thinking about, honey?" I kissed her and replied "Just our perfect life and our amazing son. Thinking about eleven years ago, on this very day. When I first held him... And everything that led up to that moment." we kissed again and my wife smiled "Me too. Let's go wake our sleepyhead up and wish him a happy birthday."

I nodded and followed her to the room where quiet breaths could be heard as opposed to loud snores, indicating our sleepyhead son was, indeed, still in a state of deep slumber. Typical. After a few minutes of trying, we got him to wake up and smiled "Happy birthday, Reese." he grinned, sleep still evident in every feature of his face "Thanks Mom, thanks Dad."

In perfect, yet accidental unison, we spoke in a three-part harmony "I love you." then we burst out laughing and headed over to my Dad's house for the party.

 **RECAP**

 **1) Reese is Jamie and Maria's son and the main character. Jamie was never engaged to Sydney, nor will she appear in this**

 **2) The story takes place in the present and is ongoing, with the exception of that flashback which I tried to make it well marked. Age was a bit tough to place, so, please bear with me on that**

 **3) I decided to have Joe already be dead, meaning Nicky was only a toddler and not a teen/preteen like in the cannon. I also opted for Jack Boyle to be deceased over divorced by my own creative license. Also for the purpose of this story, Jackie will be Danny's only partner.**

 **I think that's all, guys; I gave you the heads up to avoid unnecessary confusion and/or flames. R &R and I hope you guys have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner and a Date

Reese's pov

A few days later, my parents were going on a romantic getaway, which meant I was staying with Grandpa and Pops for the weekend. Grandpa appeared by my side as they dropped me off and smiled "You excited?"

I nodded "YES! "I then smirked" Best of luck to you and Pops, though. I'm not exactly, what's the word..." My lips curled upward, making my smirk widen as I spoke, with an emphasis on the word "behaved." That got my grandfather laughing, and he replied "I doubt you'll be as much as a handful as Jamie." my Dad has an eternal rep for being mischievous to every degree possible. He'll never live it down as long as us Reagan's are around. I smiled

"The only promise I can make is I won't swallow everything in sight like Dad did when he was a baby."

Yeah, that's another one of his childhood traits that have been immortalized in Reagan history. He swallowed coins, his mom's pearls... my thoughts are interrupted by my Grandpa, but he was clearly thinking the exact same thing as I was, for he mused "Your dad was almost an accomplished thief!" we both laughed at that.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke "I only swallow all FOOD in sight." my grandpa decided to put my affirmation to the test, eyes twinkling "Even vegetables?" I shrugged "Depends on the veggie. All that food talk was taking a toll on my growling stomach and I asked "Is Pops cooking tonight?What's for dinner?"

Having heard the question, Pops replied "You bet I am! I'm making you a surprise." I broke out into a grin "YES! Thank you!" I hugged him then an all too familiar scent caught my attention and I guessed correctly "My Mom's lasagna recipe?"

Nodding, my great- grandfather spoke "Exactly. I hope I do it justice." smiling, I assured "Trust me, it will." After we had all taken a bite, he asked if it was like my Mom's, and I nodded, mouth full "This is soooo good! Thank you so much!" he smiled "You're welcome, Kiddo." My grandpa looked at me "Hey, Reese. Chew, swallow, then speak. Not only is it good manners, but we avoid the Heimlich." I swallowed and grinned sheepishly

"Whoops. Sorry." he shrugged "It's ok. Hey, the Jets are playing tonight." Pops piped up "Do you think they'll win?" eager to watch the game, I smiled "Hope so."

He smiled back "That makes two." My Granddad sat on my other side in front of the TV " Make that three. And I have snacks and soda." he then started passing said beverages and snacks around as we got ready to watch yet another Jets game.

It did not take long for me to lose my patience and my temper; yelling at the ref over fouls he did notnappoint and fouls he appointed that weren't fouls to begin with. I was FUMING. My Pops was amused "You're gonna lose your voice, Kiddo."

I was livid with frustration "This ref is completely nuts!That was a foul! Clear as day!" amused by my strong reactions, my grandfather spoke "They can't hear you through the screen, Bud."

About my reactions to the ref's calls , he weighed in "I agree. A bit quieter, but I agree."

Pops and I shook our heads "We better win." thankfully, the Jets did end up winning the game, despite the incompetence of the ref. I could not contain my happiness "Yes!"

My Grandpa ruffled my hair affectionately "Ice cream to celebrate?" I obviously agreed, to which they replied "Don't tell your parents we're spoiling you, ok?" I nodded "It's going to the grave."

 **Meanwhile**

Jamie's pov

Hand still in mine as I drove us to the secret destination, Maria asked "So, Jamie... Where are you taking me?" smiling, I replied "It's a surprise."

She batted her eyelashes at me and pouted, trying to pry the information out of me "No fair..." I grinned "Relax, we're here. Smythe House bed and breakfast in Saugeries, New York."

Her jaw dropped in a surprised and happy state as she exclaimed "Oh! I've heard it's amazing!" once we were inside, she exclaimed, awe and wonder in her eyes as she took in everything around her "It's beautiful."

Snaking my arms around her as we grabbed the keys to our room, I spoke "Not as beautiful as you." she kissed me and spoke i an affectionately teasing tone "Smooth."

We had an amazing getaway with tons of quality time with each other, knowing we did not need to worry about work and that our son was in great hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie's pov

The romantic getaway I got to have with my Maria had been amazing; but it had ended three days ago, and we have both since returned to our house, jobs and parenthood. And we loved every second of both our jobs. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of someone puking; and by now I had long learned how to tell if it was Reese or Maria.

Quickly realizing my wife was the one who was sick, I bolted upstairs to our bathroom and quickly braided her hair; so it would not be an inconvenience as she puked. Worriedly rubbing her shoulders, I asked

"Baby, you feeling ok?"

She shrugged

"Under the weather maybe? Expired food...?"

Another possibility came to my mind, the memories of the getaway still fresh; and I asked

"Are you sure you couldn't be..."

My voice trailed off, but the sentence did not need to be completed; she knew I was contemplating the possibility of her being pregnant. She looked up at me

"I dunno...We could go buy pregnancy tests."

A few minutes later we were anxiously awaiting the results; and at long last; they were shown; allowing us to be sure we were going to be parents once more. I was so happy and excited; kissing lovingly and tenderly to celebrate. After a while, hand instinctively resting on her abdomen; Maria mused

"A second baby... I'm so excited! Hopefully this one will be behaved..."

Though he was not disobedient, our son had an endless reputation for mischief; and, though we teased him for it, all in good nature, of course; we loved him and would not have him any other way. I laughed

"Reese isn't too bad behavior wise."

She smirked, her teasing clearly headed in my direction

"When he was a baby he was a bit too much like you."

Though I knew what direction this conversation was most likely headed in, I pouted playfully and asked

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Just as I had expected, her smirk grew more mischievous as she clarified

"He ate everything in sight!"

I chuckled a bit at the memory, then she went on

"Lucky for me, he stuck to food. Unluckily for your mom; you did not stop there."

Though I knew she was just lovingly and playfully pulling my leg, I felt the need to defend myself; playfully stating

"Her jewels were yummy!"

Continuing her mission of teasing me, my lovely wife pressed on; smiling at my reactions while I was trying to defend my younger self

"And what about when you took the phrase 'Put your money where your mouth is' to the literal sense?"

I shrugged

"Her coins were yummy too."

That statement was followed by my charming boyish grin that I knew made her weak to the knees; making her roll her eyes playfully and declare

"You're impossible, Jameson Reagan."

I smiled cheekily

"I know."

She grinned

"I love you"

My reply to her was to playfully give the same response I had before, simply replying

"I know."

Then I quit playing around and smiled, bringing her close

"Kidding, kidding. I love you too."

I then placed a hand on her belly, where I knew our baby was just chilling until it was time to meet us and spoke, not above a whisper

"And I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie's pov

After long weeks of waiting, we had finally reached the last months of Maria's second pregnancy; with our baby girl, Josephine, Josie for short; named after the one and only Joseph Connor Reagan. Now it was just a waiting game. We had said goodnight to Reese, who was already asleep in his room; the snoring giving him away. It was just as the clock stroke midnight and Mari was returning from yet another trip to the restroom when she looked at me, panicked

"Call Henry or your dad to watch Reese and get the car ready. Josie's coming."

Needless to say, that woke me up REAL fast. We quickly let the family know, so that they would be able to stop by later, and dropped off a now excited, eager and awake Reese at Dad and Pops' house. I was feeling the same excitement coursing through my veins as when Reese was getting ready to meet the world. I was about to meet my second child, my first baby girl. I could not wait. Poor Maria wanted all this to be over too, for more than one reason, my poor sweetheart. She did feel a whole lot better after the epidural. She sighed in relief

"Thank goodness it worked this time. I could NOT handle having another baby with a messed up epidural."

We both shuddered at the memory, especially since he was a breech. We had now been placed in the maternity ward at St. Victor's Hospital, a place I was very familiar with; since Linda worked there, and both Reese and I had a tendency to be clumsy during our early childhood years. Well, THAT and my habit of swallowing everything as a kid. I was no stranger to this place while on the job either, nor was Maria; let it be us who had gotten hurt, or another civilian we had to either bring or talk to.

Back to the present moment, the contractions had become faster and stronger; bringing both tears and sweat to my Maria's reddened face. The clocks had started ticking; soon we would meet our baby girl face to face. I watched on, feeling helpless and unuseful as she writhed around in pain and arched her back, tears pricking her eyes and rolling down her cheeks; hand white from griping mine so hard.

"You can do this, Mar; you're strong. Focus on how and what you'll feel when this is all said and done; when Josie gets here." to my surprise and relief, that worked, allowing my wife to calm down and rest for a few hours. It was 8 AM, and she had been in labor for each and every one of them. By 11, our families had all gathered in the waiting area, and Maria spoke when the doctor was in the room

"I need to push"

And push she did, for about an hour, and our princess was born exactly at noon. I grinned, holding her

"Right on time for your lunch, huh; Josie? I bet you had this all planned out."

After she ate and was burped, our families came inside and each held her after making sure they had washed their hands so our baby girl would not get sick. My baby girl. My Josie. My precious bundle of joy who would not settle for anything or anyone else than me when it came to sleeping. And she was LOUD. She had me wrapped around her tiny little fingers from the very beginning.


End file.
